1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing users with e-book content by means of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With widespread use, mobile terminals have become an essential everyday item in modern life. The mobile terminal has evolved from a simple voice communication device to a multimedia communication device additionally supporting various data transmission and other supplementary services.
As the Electronic Book (e-book) functionality is becoming one of the supplementary functions of recent mobile terminals, the use of e-book content has been increasing. Particularly, with the advent of portable terminals with larger displays than the mobile communication terminals, such as tablet PCs, various technologies are being developed with e-book functionality. In the e-book field, recent research focuses on how to improve user convenience and entertainment features as well as the basic display of the content.